Sesame Street Season 22 (1990-1991)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Ted May, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Molly Boylan, Lou Berger, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Chris Cerf, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, David Korr, John Weidman, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Tom Dunsmuir, Josh Selig, Jocelyn Stevenson, Jon Stone * Cast: ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Lisa - Lisa Boggs ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Jelani - Eugene Byrd ** Alex - Alexis Cruz ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Duane - Donald Faison ** Savion - Savion Glover ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gabi - Gabriela Rose Reagan ** Mike - Ward Saxton ** Mr. Handford - David L. Smyrl ** Hiroshi - Gedde Watanabe ** Lillian - Lillias White ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Puppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Jim Martin, Judith Sladky, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Rick Lyon, Joe Mazzarino, Kathryn Mullen, Ed Christie, Michael Huston, Jim Kroupa, Cheryl Blalock, Olga Felgemacher, Brian Muehl, Carmen Osbahr and Jim Henson * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young, Penelope Jewkes * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox, Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Paul Hartis, Barry Link, Peter MacKennan, Connie Peterson, Stephan Rotondaro * Puppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Puppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Special Songs: Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Cheryl Hardwick, Sara Durkee, Paul Jacobs, Alan Menken, Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Robert J. Emerick, Arlene Sherman, Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell, Craig Bigelow * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Wayne Moss * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane Mitchell * Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Christine Ferraro, Nina Shelton, Angela C. Santomero * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Kim Wilson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Martins Gaujenieks, Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova, Colleen Noe * Vision Mixer: Carole Legg * Director of Research: Daniel R. Anderson * Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Bettina Peel * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. * Researcher: Darlene Powell-Hobson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by people who contribute to this and other Public Television Stations. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1990-1991 Children's Television Workshop · Puppet Characters © 1990-1991 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Facilities by: Unitel Video, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max